


Hiccups

by ShalilyQueen_Indy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalilyQueen_Indy/pseuds/ShalilyQueen_Indy
Summary: Human Shalily (Shagotte x Pantherlily ) pure fluff lemony dabble. It's my first time writing lemon so please leave me some feedback, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.





	Hiccups

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or its characters. Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

AN: Hello, My lovely loyal readers. I have risen from the dead with new and improved and  _lemony_ content. Yes, this has lemon all over it and I'm VERY proud of it. It's my first time writing official lemon so make sure to give me feedback, it would be MUCH appreciated. This is also, what I would call the beginning series of drabbles I will start writing called  _ **Dabble Diary (DD).**_ _More info will be in my bio._ I'm also proud to say this was beted by my wonderful  **Smut Senpai, Rae-Tan.** She's an amazing writer you guys should go check out her fics on ff.net! Without further ado, here is the Shalily citrusy goodness, hope you enjoy~ :3

(They're humans in this, just FYI)

**Hiccups**

How long have I been staring at her? I've awoke hours ago, it would seem, I don't even remember falling asleep. My eyes squint as the the sun glimpsed through the sheer curtains indicating that dawn was at nigh.

Before me slumbered an ethereal creature, not of this world. Her silvery locks grazed along her pale shoulder that peeked above the heavy wool blankets. The freckles that speckled her skin danced like constellations along pearly features. My thoughts return to the night before and how I admired every one of them, memorizing her like the stars in the midnight sky.

My hand reaches up to caress her flushed cheeks, a way to convince myself that she was real and wasn't some imaginary being my dreams had conjured up.

The moment I felt her flesh against my fingers I leaned my forehead against hers and closed my eyes, a deep sigh left my lips in relief, knowing that my wife still was human and I wasn't stuck in a lucid dream.

My eyes opened at her sluggish stirs and quiet groans. Her small nose scrunched upward and wiggled. Her eyes squeezed tightly then just as suddenly relaxed before they slowly began to open. I couldn't stop the inaudible gasp that left my lips when those long lashes fluttered open to reveal stunning clusters of diamond carved irises welcoming me with their overwhelming wonder. I couldn't look away.

Those voluminous rosy lips curved into a smile, her silent greeting to me. It caused my pulse to quicken and my breathing to falter.

Ever since we met she had that effect on me, making my heart hammer against my ribcage threatening it to jump out of my chest and fall right into her lap. She had me hook, line and sinker. There was no hope of escape for me, but who said I wanted to be free from her control in the first place?

I feel my chest become tight as the air in my throat grew increasingly difficult to release. I took a deep breath but instead of breathing out, the air caught in my throat producing the sound like hiccups.

Her lashes blinked twice in wonder at the new sound that left my lips.

After the years we've known each other, this was the first time she ever heard me make such a noise. When the high pitched yelp escaped my mouth again, I couldn't help but be embarrassed. It took everything in me not to shield my mouth with my hands. I cleared my throat, hoping that would make them cease.

She stared at me with big eyes as we both waited in silence for the next hiccup to come. Twenty seconds, thirty seconds.

I smirk in triumph finally getting rid of my distress before it could begin.

But just when I'm about to open my mouth the yelp leaves my throat this time louder than the last.

I feel Shagotte's body quake beside me on the mattress. Her hands covered her lips as she giggled, humoring my misfortune.

My dark cheeks burned, flustered at her reaction, my pride getting the better of me. My large burly frame was the complete contrast of the hiccups that held my throat captive.

I frown not the least amused but the hiccups took away the intimidating effect, only making her laugh the more.

Seeing my discomfort she gradually stopped herself from laughing at me hoping it would make me feel a little better about myself. It didn't.

With half lidded eyes, she grinned leaning up to kiss my lips while wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer, her soft bosoms brushing against my chest.

I smile in the kiss feeling the contact. My hands smooth down her waist moving to her hips earning a pleasurable sigh from her lips. I took the opportunity taking her soft lip into my teeth, nibbling gently on the pliable flesh.

Unfortunately, the hiccups would not stop to even let me indulge in this one tender moment.

To my disappointment she pulled away, leaving me starved for more of her relishing touches. She giggled again before leaning down, pressing her lips against my throat, her finger absentmindedly gliding along the arches of my back and shoulder blades.

My breath hitched as she began to lather my neck with passionate kisses, playfully brushing against my skin with every peck and smooch. Her breaths were so hot against my neck, my senses heighten feeling my erection harden at her velvety touches.

My hands began to wander grabbing a hold of her thick thigh pulling her leg over my hip as I roll onto my back planting her right on top of me.

Her hips jolt up feeling the sudden swelling brush against her nether lips.

I whisper an apology but was shut up instantly by her low hiss. "Don't."

I bit my lip as I swallowed hard, turned on by that one firm command. I could feel her soft gasps against my neck, followed by the sounds of her satyric moans as she spreads apart her legs wider making room to slowly ease herself down on my staff, bringing me home. She rolled her hips in fervent circular motions, igniting groans from my lips as she continuously engulfed my center. Her kisses soon became deep love bites on my throat and I just knew her mark would remain once she was through with me.

My eyelids became heavy, as a low hiss pierced my teeth feeling her legs squeezing my hips intensifying her slow ripples around me. I can't keep myself from being aroused by her overwhelming warmth and how she intoxicates my senses. My mind, body, and soul were putty in her delicate hands.

Her name stuttered from my lips as she continued her sensuous assaults on me. Her chest shudder against mine, amused by the dominance she had over me.

I clench my teeth, my head thrown back against the pillow as her wet tongue begins gliding on my neck and collarbone in skilled fluid motions, taking my breath away. My fingers dip deeper into her thighs, her slow movements make me want to be swallowed whole. Deeper, faster, harder.

I growl under my breath feeling the undeniably hard pressure against my core, her pace suddenly increasing, fueling my carnal hunger. I feel the sting of her claw-like nails on my back as she rides me, pushing me deeper inside of her with every thrust she makes.

The bed creaks beneath us at her rapid advances. I could feel my climax approaching fast. I grope her backside holding it in place as I raise my hips, surging my shaft deeper into her aching center in a frenzied pace, my howls grow embarrassingly loud, loving how I move in and out of her wet folds.

As my name tumbles from her lips in a heavy moan I feel the rush my body ached to release. Her center tightens and quivers as her release finds her the ultimate satisfaction with me not too far behind. I groan as the clenching of her muscles sets me off, groaning as I find my release in the warm place I've called home. Her body trembles on top of mine, her body spent and skin glistened with sweat. The silver tresses of her hair fall across the bed and the wide expanse of my chest. She struggles to push herself off my chest before failing miserably and fell haphazardly beside me.

She stretches her arms above her head, her fingers running through her hair that stuck to her neck and shoulders. There was a smile on her face as she looked at me, her face and exposed body glistening with a beautiful afterglow. I stare at her, memorized. I don't take my eyes away as I admire her beauty from above, every bump and curve on full display.

"Are you okay?" I breathed feeling my own body trying to calm down from the intensity of our intercourse.

She answers with a bright smile and a nod as she gently pokes my neck, where I could feel a slight throbbing sensation.

"It stopped."

I look at her with a raised eyebrow, confused as to what she meant.

"What stopped?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes half-heartedly before sliding off the bed.

I reach my hand out too late as she barely just escapes my grasp. I frown as I watch her go further out of my reach. She ventures around the room picking up loose clothes from the previous night's activities.

She puts the clothes in the hamper then throws on one of my t-shirts from my dresser, covering her delightfully creamy flesh.

She looks my way. She must see the confusion in my eyes at her abrupt statement. She smiles as she crawls from the foot of the bed like a feline inching her way on top of my body once again until her lips hover right above mine. Her fingers caress my lips as she stares at me with hypnotizing eyes. She leans down to my ear, my body tenses feeling her breath tickle against it. I take a deep breath, not knowing what to expect next until she finally whispers with a giggle.

"Your hiccups are gone."

* * *

Leave a Review, Please and Thankyou.

Have a great day! PEACE!

**_~ShalilyQueen_ **


End file.
